The present invention relates to a tiltable ashtray suitable for automotive vehicles, and, more particularly, to such an ashtray which includes a receiving frame which can be fastened in a recess in a wall, a receiving housing which is pivotably connected to said frame, and an ashtray insert which is removably arranged in said housing.
A tiltable ashtray of the above type has been described in German Provisional Patent DE-AS 2 030 478. In that known ashtray, grooves or projections are developed on the inner side of the side walls of the receiving housing for the secure attachment and guidance of the ashtray insert. Such grooves or projections, however, make it difficult, particularly in the dark, to insert the ashtray insert into the receiving housing since the insertion can be effected only with visual inspection.
In the known ashtray, moreover, not only the insertion but also the removal of the ashtray insert from the receiving housing, as is frequently necessary for emptying, are difficult because one must overcome the resistance afforded by a bead which grips the upper edge region of the ashtray insert and is intended to prevent the ashtray insert from clattering. The resistance formed by the bead can be overcome, as indicated in column 2, second paragraph of said patent, if the ashtray insert is grasped on the burning-tip stripper provided thereon and pulled upward. Because this necessarily dirties the fingers of the hand of the person who removes the ashtray insert, this proposal probably will not be generally accepted. The second possibility indicated in the patent, namely to grip the ashtray insert on its side walls, is unsuitable because of the unfavorable lever action with respect to the bead and also because the cutouts necessary for this purpose generally cannot be made in the receiving housing, for reasons of space and stability.